


Loving Owls

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Bokuto/Kuroo/Terushima, Bokuto I love you but why are you like this, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: TIme and PlaceShip/Character: Akaashi Keiji &/ Konoha AkinoriFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: if no one is gonna akakono u gotta do it urselfDo Not Wants: n/aPrompt:TIME: winterPLACE: on a train





	Loving Owls

“Alright you should start to feel warmer now that we are in the train.” Akaashi said as the doors to the train began to shut.

“Finally. I feel like we were waiting forever for this train.” Konoha said, putting their souvenirs in the overhead compartment.

“It was ten minutes, Akinori,” Akaashi reminded.

“After hours of being outside in the cold,” Konoha whined, leaning into Akaashi.

“Okay but now you’re in the train and once we get back to Tokyo we’ll be going home and can sit under our kotatsu,” Akaashi said, smiling at Konoha’s closeness.

“That sounds perfect Keiji,” Konoha said, reaching for Akaashi’s hand.

“You just want a chance to sit down after walking all day,” Akaashi countered, interlacing their fingers as much as he could with their gloves on.

“I mean yes, but if we are back in the apartment then that means I get you all to myself,” Konoha said.

“You have had me to yourself all day today, Akinori,” Akaashi reminded him.

“But like we were out and about, not in our apartment,” Konoha said.

“To make it up to you we don’t have to go out tomorrow. How does that sound?” Akaashi asked.

Akaashi could feel Konoha smile as he said “That sounds perfect.”

Akaashi felt his phone vibrate, and reached into his pocket to get it.

“Bet you it’s Bokuto-san,” Konoha said.

Konoha was right - Akaashi looked at his phone to see a text from Bokuto saying “SUPER BIG EMERGENCY HELP ME AKAASHI!!!” Akaashi turned to Konoha and said, “Well I guess it was only a matter of time.”

“So what’s the big emergency?” Konoha asked, having read Akaashi’s phone.

“It looks like Bokuto-san is asking me to back him up. Apparently Kuroo-san and Terushima-san do not think an owl is an acceptable pet,” Akaashi answered. “Honestly I agree with his boyfriends.”

“Could you imagine Bokuto-san with an owl?” Konoha laughed.

“Yes, I can. Which is why I agree with his boyfriends. Bokuto-san caring for an owl would be a disaster,” Akaashi said.

“Aww, you’re being harsh Keiji,” Konoha said.

“Bokuto-san would be a mess, not to mention he would constantly be calling me to ask for help,” Akaashi argued.

Konoha hummed to himself, “I suppose. But what if I got an owl?”

“Akinori,” Akaashi started.

“At least I would think to have the vet’s number saved in my phone. And then remember to actually call the vet,” Konoha said.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Akashi said, accepting his fate.


End file.
